Broken Journey
by AngelwithHorn18
Summary: 'Your siblings are the only people in the world who know what it's like to have been brought up the way you were.' Three sibling that are in a unfit foster home, are being mistreated and having their money stolen. Can Peter and Neal help these poor children with their broken journey, and help find the kids a good loving home?
1. Chapter 1

Peter and Neal were just finishing up a case. Neal was complaining about having to do the report after they finished the case, but Peter was having none of that at all. Peter hated when Neal acted like a baby, just because of he did not want to write things out.

A young, tall, underweight, casually dressed, girl walked into the bureau. She had blonde hair that was pretty short, it fell just blow her ears and her bangs just above the iris of her large round light green eyes. Her green eyes swept across the room, soon finding Peter, and because she was told he would help her, she wanted to talk with him, and only him.

Her long legs carried her up the stairs and right to Peter's office. Her lightly brown sun kissed hand reached out and knocked gently onto the wooden door. Both Neal and Peter jumped and looked over at the girl; Peter waved her in. Her heart shaped face matched perfectly, with her full puffy lips, shined in the light as she walked into the office, "Peter Burke?" She spoke with her warm, sweet honey soothing voice. Her long legs were covered in a part of skinny blue jeans, shifted from one side to the other.

Peter's brown eyes swept over the young girl, as he stood up to greet her, "I am Peter. Who are you?" He asked walking around the table to where the girl was. He watched her as she shifted once again.

She pulled on her _Nickelback Dark_ Horse t-shirt that covered her small chest. She swallowed a little hard and looked up at Peter, "My name is Aimee. I have a problem. My foster family is pocketing my siblings and my money. It's about four-thousand, each month. We never have food, or clean clothes; I work to get money for us. This has been going on since we moved in over four months ago. We have not seen any of that Sixteen-thousand dollars. The money I make goes to putting food into my little brother and baby sister's mouth. My brother's shoes are blown out; my little sister is growing out of all her clothes. I can't allow them to be raised like this." She said with honey to dripping from her voice.

Neal was now standing up, "Your foster parents are stealing money from you and your family, and making you work from them? That is so wrong. They are supposed to care for you, not use you." He said with slight angry dripping from his own voice. The normally sweet charming man now had an angry glare on his face; his blue eyes were filled with blazing fire.

Peter was angry as well, but Neal was the one that was angrier. After Neal's outburst Peter sent him out to get Aimee a soda, and sandwich. The young lady seemed like she was in need of something to drink, as well as eat; this girl looked half-starved! She was way too skinny and Peter did not like seeing a young girl like this. After Peter got Aimee to sit down, he sat on the desk and looked into the teenager's bright emerald green eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, besides Neal of course.

Aimee sat down looking at Peter, she was scared of him really, as well as frightened of the blue eyed man that was in the office just minutes before. What petrified her the most was her adopted father or mother would find out that she had betrayed them, and exposed what they were doing with the finances that were too be spend on bills for the children.

Peter quickly had seen the terror that was filling the emerald green eyes of this young child in front of him. Peter could tell there was something else that was disturbing Aimee. It was something else that was troubling her and Peter wanted to know what it was, "Ok, we need some prove of where the money is going, so I will set something up. Now you have to tell me; is there something else going on?" He asked watching the girl carefully. He did not want to know really because he was fearing the worst, when he seen the poor kid looking at her hands as two hot salty tears slide down the left side of her soft sun kissed face. Peter watched seeing another tear began to fall, caressing the right cheek of her face this time. Peter reached out this time and let his finger gently wipe the hot tear off her warm face. He hated seeing a girl cry; it was so hard to watch a girl's face turning red, because of the tears pouring down. Peter never knew what to do, but it seemed like he would have to find out soon, because this child looked as if she was going to be in the need of a shoulder in just a minute.

The young girl was about to speak, when the handsome CI came strolling in the door with a coke in one hand and a foot long subway sandwich in the other. "Ok, I got the pretty little lady, a coke, Chicken bacon ranch, sandwich, with lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, pickles, American cheese, and light mayo." Neal said handing the sandwich over to Aimee, and popped open the drink for her, "I really did not know what to get you, but the red hair behind the counter working there, helped me out with picking it out." Neal said sitting down and that was when he first noticed the tears in the green eyes of the blonde girl. Neal got down and touched her cheek. "Hey what's wrong sweetie?" He asked.

Aimee looked at Neal and sniffled lightly, "Okay, Okay," She said rubbing her hands on her pants, "My father has a weird way of punishment my siblings and me." She said looking at Neal.; taking a deep breath and then looked at Peter, "He burns us with cigarettes, if we do wrong. I try to take most the punishments for my brother and sister, but he doesn't let me all the time, but most the time, he doesn't care if I do take it." She said looking at the ground now, and took another deep breath. This girl had no idea what she was doing really. She was scared of people, so she did not know why she was telling these guys about her nightmare. Her nightmare she held within herself for months and had not told a soul, until now.

Neal was now more heated than he had ever been in a long time. This poor child was being put through a hell, and no one was checking in on the kids, or even caring a little bit. Neal wanted to help this girl more than anything, but could he help? Could he make this all better?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is my first White Collar Fanfiction, and i am really wanting this story to be big! So If you all could help me out with reviewing and letting me know what you think, would be great! If you would be so kind to let me know if I am going out of character that would be great! And of course I do not own White Collar, nor an of their characters**

Neal had been auguring with Peter the whole way home about helping Aimee. Neal wanted to go tonight and get the kids out of there, but Peter knew it was not going to work, and they needed a plan.

"Peter, you seen that girl; you know she is being abused and hurt! How can you just forget about her? Or the other two little kids that are being hurt?!" Neal asked following him into the Burkes house.

Peter shut the door when Neal enter and shook his head. "Neal, you need to understand that, we have to do this legally! You just can't run in there with nothing." Peter said looking over at his lovely wife and kissed her lips.

Neal growled lightly at Peter, he could not believe he did not want to help those kids more than this. They were just poor children, that had no one, and they needed someone to help them with their problems and not just leave them to fight on their own! Neal simply just took his hat off and his jacket and threw them both roughly on the chair close by, and he flopped down on the couch with his arms crossed and a scold on his face. Neal was truly pissed and he was not hiding his anger from anyone.

Elizabeth looked from Peter to Neal, and then back to Peter. "Ok what is going on you two?" She asked folding her arms. She knew something was not right here and she wanted her boys not to be fighting, like children.

Peter looked at Neal when he threw his hat and glared, "Neal you are acting like a spoiled brat that is not getting his way. You need to understand that we can't just bust into there; she did not show us the abuse, so we can't just go there. Aimee said she would call if something happened so stop it!" He said, starting to get angry with Neal. Well really he was not angry with Neal, but with this whole thing. He hated people that hurt kids, and stole, but stealing for kids? That just was the worst thing he had ever heard about! How could foster parents do that? And how could no one know about this? Did the foster care agencies not check on these kids? Or did they not see what was happening or what? This was crazy! Those kids deserved tender, love, and care; not hate and abuse, like they were receiving.

Neal sighed looking at his hands, "Peter did you see her? She had no meat on her; skin and bones was all Aimee had on her! Peter it is not fair! I want to help her. She looked so sad and helpless Peter." He said looking at his hands. He always wanted to help the girl. Neal had a big heart and there was no way he wasn't going to let this girl get hurt, or her brother nor sister for that matter.

* * *

The night was peaceful, not a sound could be heard besides the loud blood curling screams escaping a young girl's lungs, as throbbing pain shoot throughout the child's body. A blister began to form on the girl's lower back, where the cigarette was burning red hot into her skin. The man that was on the other end of the cigarette simply laughed at the girl's pain; the cries did not seem to bother the man. In the corner there was a little girl with a tear stained face. The small child was sitting in her own puke.

That was what had started all this: The small child had been sick for the last three days, and when she came down to get some water, she had not be able to hold her stomach, and she just vomited on the floor. Little Penny could not believe what she had done, but it was too late when Steven who is the foster father, walked in and see what happened. It did not please the man, and he walked right over to the small four year old and slapped her right across the face. The little girl fell right down; the sounds of the cries were heard throughout the house, so when Aimee walked in, she was welcomed by the cries of her little sister. Running over to check her sister did not make Steven any happier so Aimee too earned a slap across the face. Steven grabbed Aimee, by her small arms and threw her back onto the ground roughly. He wanted to make her understand that she was not running the show here, he was; he was in charge. When Aimee flipped over on her stomach trying to get away Steven took his cigarette that he had been smoking, and grabbed Aimee's shirt lifting it so her skin was exposed. That was where they were right now; with Steven pressing the lit cigarette against the young girl's skin.

Could anyone stop this? Could anyone save these kids from this fate?


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW! Thank you everyone! I am so happy you all like my story! It means a lot to me! I am going to listen to my girl: Michi, and change the rating, because I do plan on having a chapter or two which is forced on the children's life with the foster parents. Unlike where my mind is taking me, I will not have Neal and Peter together as a couple on this story, but there might be some flirting, because it is too cute not to play with those two, and well, what can I say? My mind is forcing me to have fun with them! Anyways keep reading and shoot me reviews! Love you all!**

Steven stood up, and looked down at Aimee, "Get Penny to shut the hell up, and clean her up." He said in gruff voice.

Frightened of receiving another beating, Aimee got right up and picked her baby sister up, gracefully carrying her up the stairs to the bathroom. Sitting the little girl on the cold counter; Aimee got a warm washcloth, and gently wiped the little girl's pale face, and got her a cold drink from the sink. She sighed heavy when she felt the heat coming off the child's head. Aimed got another washcloth, this time running it under cold water, and picked up her little sister. Aimee carrying Penny to the room the two girls shared, "Princess I got you. I'm going to get us out of this baby girl, I promise." Aimee said gently as she laid the little girl into her bed, and covered her up. Getting down on her knees by the bed Aimee put the cold washcloth on the little girl's head and faked a smile, "Sleep tight Princess." She said and kissed the little girl's head and walked out. Going back down-stairs, Aimee got a bucket with soapy water and began to clean up, where the little girl spit up. It hurt so bad with the fresh burn on her back, to be bent over, since Steven burned her right on her spine on her lower back. Sighing heavy after finishing the floor, she got up, and went to her room to get some sleep. Aimee went by her Brother Lucas', room on her way to her own room that she shared with her little sister, and peeked in on the sleeping boy. Aimee continued her way to her room, to try in get some sleep. The burn on the girl's spine was still red hot, but soon it would be all over, or so she hoped.

**Aimee's POV**

Rubbing my hands over my tired face, I quietly walked over to my bed, and sat down; groaning at the squeaky bed. I looked over at my baby girl, which was fast asleep. This flu had really done a number on my baby, because she did not even say her prays. Even though I had lost every ounce of my faith since the day my parents died, little Penny stayed strong and prayed to the Lord each and every night. My mother had taught her that.

Let me give you a little back story about my parents. You see my mother was an old school housewife, who was faithful, in love as well as God; a beautiful, fun loving, smart as a whip woman. My father, well he was a Marine. A Master Sergeant, my hero; he was a loving husband as well as the best father around. My father was the greatest man I have ever met. Father had been sent to Afghanistan twice. Both times I cried for three days straight. I remember the first time he was allowed to come home, I did not let my father go. I had not seen him in almost a year, and god I had missed that man, more than I had ever thought possible. I missed the bed time stories, the cuddling, and the kisses when I hurt myself; sneaking out to the kitchen late at night with him, for cookies and milk, my daddy had a sweet tooth, and I remember my mother and I would make him tons of cookies and other treats, and would send them to him on the road, and over-seas.

The last time my father came home, well that was the happiest, and the sadist weekend of my life. Dad came home from Afghanistan. We had no idea he was coming home, but the second he walked into that house I was in his arms and had a death grip on him. It was my thirteenth birthday, and I was just expecting a phone call from my father, not to see him right in front of me, but there he was, with his marine uniform on and big red bow on his uniform. I was in his arms in a flash, and I just did not want to let go, fearing this was all a dream, and if I did let go, he would be gone. I could not have that.

Finally when daddy put me down and I dried my eyes. I watched my father and mother hug and it was beautiful. Next was my nine year old brother who was in 'awe' with seeing his father right there. Then little Penny, the little three year old had no idea who this man was. After a few hours of just hugs, kisses, and cuddles, we all went to lunch, and daddy took us to the mall, He took us to Build a Bear Workshop, and he got Penny a little pick puppy that she dressed as a princess; Daddy then helped me pick out a little brown bear, which I dressed as a Marine, and I named him after Daddy: Gabriel Morgan.

That night was perfect. After getting home from dinner we all pulled out the couch bed, all cuddled up together we began the movie, and before the movie ended we were all fast asleep, mostly laying on top of daddy. Anyways the next day we all got up and had breakfast together; daddy even let me sit on his lap during breakfast, which made me feel that much more special. Daddy had told mommy about a dinner in his honor, which mom was so excited about. Daddy gave mommy a credit card and told her to get a dress she wanted for it, to get her hair and nails done, and that he would take care of us kids. Well Mommy took daddy up on that deal, and did as he said. While mom was out we played games, watched a movie, and well eat junk food. That night daddy gave me the best gift ever. He had a baby-sitter take Penny, and had Lucas sleep at a friends' house. He was giving me his trust, and that was the best thing he could ever give me in the whole world. That night I helped mommy get dressed and wow! She looked more beautiful than I had ever seen her. She was wearing this stunning floor length blue dress, which brought out her eyes. The dress was a Halter with a slit up the left leg, the slit ended at her middle tight. She wore the Diamond studded earrings and a Diamond chocker that daddy bought her years ago. She matched all that with her sliver peep-toe pumps, and her light brown hair in an up-do messy bun with a few curls falling down her face right beside her ocean blue eyes. Like I said she was gorgeous!

I have no idea what happened at the party, all I know is I was woke up at seven the next morning, by two Marines knocking on my front door. The two men asked if they could come in, when the two men did they asked me to sit down. Right then I knew something was wrong, I would not sit and begged them to just tell me and get it over with, when they told me there was a shooting at the party and both my parents were killed, I had no idea what happened after that. The next thing I really remember was sitting on the couch with my parents' best-friend it was the middle of the day and my siblings were now home, and I have no idea how they got here, or anything. It was all a burr, and still is. I can't believe all that has happened and how our lives have changed. I always promised my father to do my best to take care of the kids, and now I failed; as a big sister, as a daughter, as a human. I failed my father and for that I am ashamed and must make this right. If it is not too late for us all.


	4. Chapter 4

**_You're too sick, too hard, too fucked in the head  
You'll never make it, no, not in this lifetime  
Well guess again my friend  
Don't act surprised  
We got the bass drum kick  
That will blow out your eyes  
Cause when you hear this shit  
You'll get to steppin'  
Gonna fight the war  
And use my music as a weapon_**

Peter was up early the next morning. His mind would not allow the brown eyed man to sleep any longer. Aimee had really got to him, and he wanted to help, but how? Aimee had to prove what she was saying, and Peter could not help without something on the man that was hurting the kids. He had to have something right? Yet he was still feeling as if he had to do something, because he knew the girl was not lying. He looked into her eyes and could tell so easily; child abuse was not something he could just let happen, and not do a thing about. He had to help, had to look into this foster family and see what he could dig up. How could he do this without any last names? Aimee had been too scared to tell them her last name or the foster parents' name, so here he was with nothing, but a girl's first name. How was he going to find out anything about them and help? It was going to be a long day for sure, and for that Peter was almost glad he had the day off.

That afternoon Neal was also looking into who this man was; trying to find a way to help these children. He needed help, and not just any help. He needed special help here; he needed Mozzie over helping him out, so that is what he was going to do. Neal quickly grabbed his black IPhone, and called his short friend. If anyone would help with a foster family, Mozzie would be the one. Within minutes Mozzie was knocking on the door, Neal opened the door and the little man walked in, "I want a glass of 1998 Arlaux Millésimé, and then we can talk about me helping." Mozzie said going right over and grabbing a wine glass, waiting for Neal to get the wine that he had requested. Mozzie had no idea what he was getting himself into, but Neal had no idea what old demons he was going to wake with all of this. Neal was going to wish he had never looked into those green eyes of that beautiful little blonde haired girl.

* * *

After several hours, and a bottle and a half of wine, Neal and Mozzie, finally found out what the green eyed girl's last name was, and they were now able to find out where she was being housed at. Looking at the name nothing clicked with Neal, but once Mozzie got a picture up of the man, Neal remember, but the man had a different name the last time Neal had seen him. Neal's face reddened with anger; He remember that Son-of-a-Bitch! He met him in jail, but in jail his name was Cooper Mills, now that man was named Steven Franks. Neal and Steven got into a fight, so Neal knew what kind of damage the man could do. That was the reason Cooper/Steven was in there, for beating his girlfriend and almost killing her. Neal remembered the day he fought with this man. Kate had come to visit Neal, and that man thought it would be a good idea to hit on her, and when Kate told the evil man that she was not into him, he grab her, which angered Neal and started the whole fight. That whole fight sent both men into the jail's solitary confinement for a week.

Pacing back and forth in front of the lit fireplace, Neal called Peter to let him know what they had found out. This was big, and that meant they could get the kids out right? Well wrong, because Peter said, they still needed prove and since they had nothing yet, they would have to wait and talk with Aimee again, or work with children services. Well that did not sit well with Neal at all. Neal was just to loving, and he wanted to help out right now, and not wait for help. After promising to Peter that he would not do anything, he hung up the phone and looked at his bolding friend, "I need the address to Steven's house." Neal said looking at his friend and got them both another glass of wine.

Mozzie looked at Neal and shook his head, "You're like a child: no sense of consequence." He said while looking up the address. He of course wanted to help the kid, since he was a foster child himself, so he knew the pain with all of it. Moz wanted to help all he could with these kids, and if letting Neal go off to help, then it was the right thing to do.

Once Neal got the address he got his jacket, downed his wine and went out on his way to the home. Neal of had to help these kids right now, and get this man back for everything. Neal hurried to the house, and could not believe how close they lived to Peter. It was just a few houses down really. Neal looked around a little and shook his head, how could this be happening? Yes he lied to Peter, but it was good reason right? Neal had to do this. Walking up, Neal pounded on the door and listen closing, making sure nothing was going on in there. All that could be heard was the Tv, and now someone walking to the door.

Aimee opened the door and looked at Neal, with a bruise right under her left eye. It was swollen; really sore, and stiff. Aimee sniffled a little and looked at Neal, "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" She asked so only Neal could hear her. She did not want more trouble, than she was already in.

Neal looked at the young girl and closed his eyes for a second, she was so innocent looking and yet this bastard was hitting her just like she was a man, but she wasn't she was just a young little thing, that was so sweet, and pure. Neal was about to say something when Steven walked over and looked at Aimee, "Go to your room." He said into her ear, but it was not quite enough, that Neal could not hear, what was being said, and it really fueled the fire inside Neal.

Without another look at Neal, Aimee hurried off to her room, and that was when Steven looked at Neal, "Well looky here. What are you doing here? You get rid for that little dark hair bitch, and now looking for a little blonde to play with?" He asked.

Neal knew that Steven was talking about Kate, and that did not help at all. Kate was still touchy, since she died and right now Neal wanted to kill this man; it was no longer, wanting to hurt, but now wanting to kill, "I know what you are doing to that little girl. Why not try to hit someone your own size?" He asked pushing the man into the house and walked in himself. Neal was not going to allow anyone to hit these kids anymore. Neal was going to put a stop to it all right now. Steven slammed the door looking at Neal who was now in his home, clearing Aimee had went for help, and the second Neal was gone, Steven planned on showing Aimee how he felt about her doing that. She should know better than that, but clearly the juvenile had no idea what was going to be happening to her. The punishment she had awaiting her.

Neal looked at Steven and shook his head, "So you think you are a man for hurting women? Let me tell you, if I ever hear about you raising your hand to a woman, or kid, I will beat your ass myself." He said letting the angry drip from his voice.

Steven laughed at Neal and shook his head. "You think you can save those kids? You could not even protect your little girlfriend, and yet you think you can protect kids," He said with an evil smirk on his face. Steven knew that Kate was a big part of Neal and he had heard about Kate dying when that plane blew up, so of course it would get to Neal, but he never expected Neal to do what happened next.

Neal tried hard not to throw the first punch, but that last shot at Kate's death was just too much and he could not hold it any longer. Walking right up to Steven, Neal did not say a word, but just threw his fist out and connected right with Steven's jaw. Shaking his hand a little Neal watched as Steven fell to the floor. Neal looked up hearing a noise on the stairs and seen Aimee right at the top of the stairs watching them. Neal hoped he did not scare the girl by hitting Steven, but he deserved it; then again, Neal never wanted to scare a girl, because it was just the gentleman inside of him that made him want to comfort a woman. Neal's worrying got him nowhere, but a smack to the mouth by Steven, Neal quickly shook the feeling away and turned to throw another punch. After several punches later Neal got the upper hand, after being on the losing end for most of the fight, somewhere in Neal there was a fire that fueled up in side of him, and that fire blew up. Neal had been on the bottom, but got up and tackled Steven right through the big glass sliding door that was in the room. Both man where sore and bleeding. Within seconds Peter busting into the door with a few police officers, and hurried to where the two men were fighting at. Neal was on top of Steven, throwing punch after punch, onto the man that was on the bottom.

The next thing Neal felt was Peter pulling him off of Steven and both men watched as an officer pulled Steven up and cuffed the man. Knowing they had to do it, Peter cuffed Neal and looked at him, "You're not going to jail Neal, but we need to get Aimee to tell the cops you were saving her. We are going to talk about this later though. I told you not to come here and yet here you are. I'm glad Mozzie called me" Peter said so only Neal could hear him.

Neal just nodded looking at him, he would be having a talk with Mozzie later, but it was good that Moz did call, because who knew how long this fight would have lasted. He would not apologize for coming here though, because he knew what was going on, and when he seen Aimee's black eye, something snapped inside of Neal, and he knew this could not go on longer; so no, Neal would not apologize for a single thing!

Aimee was still on the stairs when a woman officer walked up to her and asked her to come with her. Aimee just looked at the woman and shook her head unsure of what to do, "What about my brother and sister? My sister is really sick, and I can't leave her." She said looking right at the officer, then looked outside and seen Neal in cuffs, "Neal came to help me. I asked him too." She said not wanting the man that had saved her to be in trouble, but she was scared of the man now. She had thought he was a lover, but he was a fighter and evil, it seemed; little did she know she was right with thinking he was a lover, because that was what Neal was. Neal hated fighting, but he was a man to protect a woman at any cost, as showed today.

Neal looked into the house and seen the girl talking with the officer and sighed, "Peter she needs to go get checked out. Who knows what injures she might have, or her siblings. She is so little. I don't see how a man could do that to a little girl. I did this, because I know Steven, Peter. I met him in jail, he hit on Kate and when she told him no, he grabbed her roughly, and I snapped. Back then I knew him as Cooper though. He changed his name to get kids, and hurt them, I bet" He said looking at Peter. After a few minutes the woman cop walked out and told Peter to let Neal go, since Aimee had cleared him. Neal smiled a little as the cuffs came off, "Is Aimee ok?" He asked softly, and wiped the blood that was about to drip from his cheek with his sleeve. Neal wanted the girl to be ok, but he knew she would not be for a while now. It was going to be hard for any of those kids to trust again, if they ever did.

The woman officer looked at Neal, "We are taking her to the hospital with the two other kids. They are going to be having a hard time for a while with trusting people, but I think she will be alright. She is up stairs getting the kids ready." She said with a sweet smile at Neal, "Thank you for helping her. I just wish more men were like you and helped those that needed it." She said and turned to walk away.

Peter and Neal walked into the house and looked around. The house was a mess; dirty, cold, and dark. Steven was being hauled to prison, and there was a warrant out the foster mother who was out of town, the second she got back into town she would be arrested and put where she belonged. Now all that was left was to get the kids back to where they belonged; in a loving home.

** Ok so I had this idea to post lyrics on to each chapter that will relate to each chapter. I just thought it would be a fun idea. Can anyone guess the song? Post your answer in the Review!**

is not too late for us all.


	5. Chapter 5

_Your name, your face_

_Is all you have left now_

_Betrayed, disgraced_

_You've been erased  
So long, so long I have erased you_

_So long, so long I've wanted to waste you_

_So long, so long I have erased you_

_I have escaped the bitter taste of you_

**Aimee's POV**

I went to my room after letting Neal into the house, after hearing what sounded like a fighter I hurried to the stairs to see what was happening, and I wish I never did. I seen Neal and Steven punching each other, and then I seen Neal throw Steven through the glass door. I would be lying, if I said I was not happy to see Steven get some of what he dished out, but it scared me as well. Was Neal just like Steven? He seemed so loving and caring, and here he was beating a man. I know that if you are pushed, you will break and it could try into hitting and punching, but this seemed like much more than just sudden anger I could be wrong, but how would ever know? Only a few seconds later, so cops busted through the front door, first person I seen was Peter and he went right out to get Neal, Peter yelled his name trying to get him to stop. Peter was followed by another cop, and it took the two of them to pull Neal off, but I am not sure Neal knew what was going on really. The cop quickly cuffed Steven and pulled him up, and I watched Peter cuff Neal, which I was not sure why, but I guess they had to. A woman officer walked up to me, and asked if I was ok. I felt like yelling at her, and calling her stupid, because I was not ok, and that was easily seen, but I swallowed my rude comment and told her I was fine, but looked at Neal, I felt I had to help, so I told her what had been going on, and that Neal was here to help me, and he did not start it, but it was self-defense on his part, because Steven threw the first punch. I had no idea who had, but with the child abuse, who cared about who threw the first punch? After the cuffs were removed from Neal, I was told to go get my brother and sister, so that is what I did in a hurry. Quickly packing a bag for each of us, I got Lucas to carry Penny, and we were on the way to the hospital. Was it true? Was this just a dream? Have we escaped the bitter taste of Steven?

At the hospital, Lucas and Penny were taking back right away, but they did not have an exam room for me right now. I wanted to go back with Penny, but they were letting Lucas go with her and be taken care of in the room, I guess. I started pacing the waiting room, not wanting to sit because of the blisters on my back. I looked around and soon Peter and Neal walked in, clearly to get Neal's cuts cleaned and stitched. I continued to pace as I watched Neal sit down with an ice pack on him forehead; that must be where he got it the worst. I watched them for a second until Peter started walking up to me, in which I looked down, because he scared me a bit too, but not as much as Neal. Peter was soon in front of me, swallowing the lump that was in my throat; I looked up at him and signed a little when he asked if I was ok. I simply told him yes, and that I was told to wait till they got a room ready for me. Within a half an hour, both Neal and I were called into the exam rooms.

I was scared to be back here alone like this, and have a doctor looking all over my body because this felt so wrong! I felt dirty even having this doctor touching me at all. She was nice and all, but I never liked a doctor to touch me at all. Finally when she finished I got to go to the room that my brother and sister were in; walking in I seen them both sleeping and had to smile. They looked peaceful; something I wanted and needed so badly I could taste it. When I sat in the chair I made sure not to lean back, because of the pain I knew it would cause. I sat there for about two hours before someone walked in and when I looked over Peter smiled holding a bag of food and nodded his head as in telling me to follow him, without the words. I obeyed because of two reasons. One: because I was hungry and it looked like he got me food, and two: because I was scared to disobey. I had no idea what this man might do if I did not obey.

**End Aimee's POV**

Peter led the young girl out into the waiting room and sat down the food on a little coffee table and looked at her, "Come eat Honey." He said softly looking at her with kindness in his eyes. He knew she was scared and he felt bad for this girl. She had been through so much in such a short time, and she was raising two kids all by herself, which was not fair since she was not grown up herself. That was all going to change, because Peter was going to check up on her and make sure the kids were going to be ok, and have a good home.

Aimee stood back a little watching him, because of course after all she had been through no one would expect her to be fine and open up easily. After a few seconds Aimee sat down and looked at Peter, "thank you for coming to help, and everything." She said softly the sweet honey dripped off her saddened voice.

Peter looked right at her, while pulling the food out of the bag, "You don't need to thank me. It's my job to help, but as a gentleman, I had to help. Neal feels the same. He doesn't want you to be scared of him at all. He wants you to trust him, talk with him if something happens that shouldn't be." He said looking at Aimee, before handing her some food.

Aimee took the food and looked at Peter, with her big green eyes, "I was never like this before. I was always open and never shut up really, but you have to try and understand that this is how I am now. The things I have been put through these last four months have changed me deeply, and I can't just be the same." She said unwrapping the burger he got her and took a bite of it. He was so nice for doing this, but this was a little weird; why did he care so much? His job was done, wasn't it?

Peter looked at her after chewing his bite of food and nodded his head. He understood where the girl was coming from, so it was ok, "I do understand that and Neal does too. That is why we want to help so much. We car…" he started but the sound of his phone ringing cut him off. Putting his finger up, to sign he would only be a minute, he answered his phone, "Agent Bruke," He said after hearing the person on the other end he looked at Aimee with wide eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

_A lifetime of questions, tears on your cheek_  
_I tasted the answers and my body was weak_  
_For you_  
_The truth_

_What would touch me deeper..._  
_Tears that fall from eyes that only cry?_  
_Would it touch you deeper_  
_Than tears that fall from eyes that know why?_

Peter looked at Aimee after he finished his call; he swallowed seeing the fear on the young girl's face. Rubbing his callused hand over his tired face, he looked down a little then back into the little girl's green eyes, trying to find the way to tell her. Best to just come right out with it, he guessed, "Steven broke out of jail. You kids need to be placed in protective custody. My boss talked with children services, and they think it's best if you kids go to a safe house, with an officer. My boss got it where I can watch you children, as long as it's ok with you." He said softly watching the girl put her food down and pulled her legs close to her chest.

Aimee's back did not matter to her anymore; her mind was racing like crazy with this whole thing. Horror filled her eyes as well as tears. She did not even feel the pain from the red blisters on her back right now, but the butterflies going wild in her stomach, as well as the panic that washed over her whole body, making her shiver in disbelief. Finally Aimee let go of all hopes, and let the hot salting drops leak out of the her eyes. Peter watched for a minute unsure of how to comfort the girl. He had no idea how to do these things; he really needed Neal right now, because Neal was good with charming girls and making them feel good about themselves. Peter placed his warm hand on her cold shoulder, and squeezed gently, "It's ok sweetie. It's going to be ok." He said looking at her. Peter looked up hearing someone walking up to them, "Peter what did you do to her?" Neal as he kneeled down in front of the girl and touched her head, "Shh. Aimee it's ok honey. Peter and I are here for you. Come here honey." He said opening his arms to her.

Peter was amazed by the girl going into Neal's arms. Peter watched Neal lift her up and place her onto his lap after he took that chair that she was just in. Neal gentle placed his hand on her back and made sure not to touch any sore places, his other hand slipped up to her hair and gently began to rub circles into her head in attempts to soothe the girl over. Neal felt the girl hid her face into his neck, and that soothe him over a bit. He did not want the girl to be scared of him, but her being this needy for comfort might just being her needing comfort, plain and simple; he was there to offer just that.

Aimee had not noticed that she was in this man's arms, because it seemed like a dream. This had to be a dream right? Her foster father was not out of jail was he? She was not in the man's arms that she feared right? Her and her siblings were not in danger once again right? Poor Aimee was going crazy with all the thought in her head and she finally wore herself out and fell asleep right in Neal's arms, which he did not mind at all, because Neal cared about the girl, and he was willing to sit right here and hold her as long as she wanted to sleep. Neal would not care if he had to carry her to the car, or into the safe house.

Peter got all the kids cleared and looked over at a sleeping Neal, who was still in the chair, with his feet up on the table that was there, and still holding a sleeping Aimee on his lap. Peter had to smile at that, because that was just how Neal was. He seen a 'damsel in distress', and Neal just had to help and be there for her.

Aimee moved a little in Neal's arms, having been dreaming she was in her father's arms sleeping away. Aimee stirred awake; seeing it was Neal who had been holding her. Aimee's stomach had fluttery feelings, as she shifted nervously on Neal's lap, her cold hands intertwined with each other repeatedly, fighting the tears that were willing up in her green eyes. A lonely hot single tear slide down the lightly tanned cheek; her heart rate picked up, and it became hard to breath. Aimee jumped off Neal's lap and ran to the bathroom. She needed time alone; time to get away from all of this, all the trouble in her life, and all the heart break. This had to come to a stop, but it never would; she would always be broken and never be back to the girl she once again.


	7. Chapter 7

_Through the wind and the rain  
she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel_

After coaching the girl out of the bathroom, Peter followed her to get her brother and sister, so they could go home and get the kids settled, before the rules got dropped on them. Peter knew that the rules would be hard because the kids might not want to listen to the rules, or they might just be too scared to understand the rules.

Once they pulled into the Burke's driveway, Neal being the gentleman he was, opened the door for the kids and grinned that charming smile at the teenage, who blushed and down-casted her eyes, while she picking her sleeping baby sister. Peter helped her little brother out of the car, then started walking to the house, looking back to see if Neal and Aimee were following him. When he seen them following, he opened the door for them and smiled seeing his loving dog Satchmo running up, to get his daily loves from Peter and Neal. Lucas walked in first and look at the Christmas tree that had a few presents under it, which was up in the house. Aimee walked in next holding a sleeping Penny on her shoulder, guilt wash-over Aimee, because It seemed the kids might not have a Christmas this year.

Elizabeth walked up looking at the kids and gave them a sad smile, "You must be hungry." She said not knowing what else to say. El was one of the most comforting people around, but with this… Well it was hard and she could not just find the words to say to these children. Was there a word to comfort them at all?

Penny opened her little eyes while yawning. Her small hand reached up and rubbed her tired ogles, and smiled a sweet sleepy grin, "I'm hungry." She said while keeping her head on her big sister's shoulder. The big sister was Penny's security blanket. Aimee of course never minded holding her little sister because it was a soothing feeling for Aimee as well. Penny looked at El and smiled brightly, "You pretty; like mommy was." She said lifting her head up from her sister and watched the brown haired, blue eyed woman. Penny felt her heart warm slightly looking at Elizabeth, because of the fact that she did look like their lost mother.

El looked at the little girl and could not help, but smile. The little girl was cute, sweet, and clearly did not see as much as Aimee had, because she seemed to trust the Burkes and talk a bit. Aimee might have taken more of the torture than she allowed the little ones to take, but Lucas had yet to say a word just as Aimee had.

El led the kids to the dining room and told them to have a seat as she disappeared into the kitchen to get them so soup. She got three bowls of steaming chicken noodle soup, which she had made herself, and carried it back out on a little tray, she handed out a soup to Lucas, and then two in front of Aimee since she was still holding Penny.

Aimee gave a small _"thank you" _and started feeding Penny. Little Penny seemed to be feeling much better from the Tamiflu she had taken at the hospital; or maybe it was just getting out of that dirty house they were in. Who knew, but the chicken soup smelled wonderful, and Aimee was happy to get food into her little brother and sister, and not have to worry, but she was still on guard; still watching these people. She trusted no one really, but the two men did get them out of that filthy grimy house where they had been in for about four months. Now all that was left was making sure that never happened again.

Peter walked over to his wife and smiled at her, "Sit down hon. Neal and I will get the rest," He said kissing her head while smiling down at her. Once El nodded, Neal made his way into the kitchen and started to fill three more bowls with the delicious looking soup. Neal was of an expansive flavor palette, more expensive foods were to his liking, but Neal did love the simple home-made meals, like this one. He would make meals of this type from time-to-time, when he knew his short friend would not be stopping by that night. One of Neal's favorite comfort meals was his home-made Tomato soup, with a grilled turkey and cheese sandwich, with just a little herb mayonnaise. It was one thing that helped Neal with those long lonely nights, where he found himself thinking of his father, or Kate.

After the two younger kids took a bath; Aimee took a quick shower instead, just so her brother and sister would not be alone with people she did not know well. Not long after Aimee put the kids to bed and give Penny some more medication since the little girl was coughing, and had a stuffy nose; Penny got on her knees and folded her petite hands and began her prayer, "Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep, thy angels watch me through the night, And keep me safe till morning's light." After she finished, Penny climbed up into the warm inviting bed and smiled as Aimee tucked her in tightly. Aimee climbed in next to her sister and wrapped her into a warm embrace, hoping for a peaceful resting night.

Not being able to sleep after several hours of just laying there in bed, Aimee got up and walked down to the kitchen. Sitting down at the breakfast bar, Aimee's hands covered her face, as she took a deep breath, "Daddy, what am I supposed to do here? Please help me out here." She asked out loud, not aware that she had company.

Neal had not been able to sleep either, and he was down looking at the Burkes wine choices. Upon hearing the girl, Neal stood up and looked at her. He did not want to scare her by just coming out and be staring at her; so he cleared his throat and watched her jump lightly, "Sorry, I did not mean to scare you at all. Can't sleep huh?" He said walking over and sitting down next to her while smiling that charming beam that made his greyish blue eyes shine in the small amount of light that filled the kitchen.

Aimee rubbed her face, trying to rub the tears out of her emerald greens, "No I can't sleep. I guess it's the whole 'strange bed' thing." She said looking at him and smiled a little. That man's smile was so amazing. It easily pulled a girl in so quickly, and you could not help, but smile back and blush.

Neal looked at her and still had that smile on his face. He knew this girl had to be going through a lot, and he wanted to help so badly, but he was unsure of how, then an idea clicked, "You know, I know where the Burkes hide the ice cream and cookies." He said and smirked seeing Aimee's face brighten at his words. He got up and got a plate out and two bowls. Filling the bowls up with ice cream, he put some cookies on a plate and looked at her.

Aimee looked at the ice cream and cookies, and it brought back memories of her father, and she just had to smile. She reached for her necklace and looked down at it while Neal was getting them spoons; kissing the necklace softly she left it out of her shirt, where she had it most of the time.

Neal walked over and sat down with her, looking over he seen the locket and smiled: "Your boyfriend give that locket to you?" He asked then took a bite of his ice cream.

Aimee pushed a small bit of ice cream into her mouth, trying to stop the tears that started to form at the edge of her eyes. Neal's question had hit her a little hard, but it wasn't like she was not on edge already that night, "No, My dad and mom gave it to me." She said looking around the kitchen a little, trying to cast her eyes to anything, but Neal's face.

Neal watched the girl and nodded his head. Studying how the girl's eyes were going place to place, he knew he should not push her, but Neal just had to ask one more question: "Does it open?"

Aimee smiled a little looking back at him, "It did, but now it had my parents' ashes in it and has been sealed off. It's a way for me to keep them with me." She replied looking into those greyish blues and got lost for a minute. Forgetting all the fear and worry she had for this man; she felt comfort with him right now. Even talking about something she never talked about was easy with Neal.

Neal watched her, and nodded once again. He thought it was a good idea with the ashes. He knew Aimee was such a sweet girl, but she held so much in her and never let it out, "Aimee you can talk with me about anything. I hope you know that; No matter what time day or night." He declared with a calm soft voice. He wanted the girl to understand he meant every word.

Aimee took a couple bites of her ice cream and looked at Neal, "Ok, but you are not going to want to hear about my teenage problems." She stated watching as Neal pull the spoon out of his mouth.

"I will listen to anything you want to talk about. I am not one to say something and not go by it." He said then finished his ice cream.

Rubbed her neck a little as she finished her ice cream, she looked at Neal, "Can I go back to the house and get the presents I got for the kids? Christmas is just a few days away, and I don't have the money left for more presents." She said looking at her dirty bowl and got up to take the dish to the sink.

Neal sighed hearing her question; he took his bowl to the sink as well, and spoke: "No I'm sorry. It's too dangerous for you to go back in there. I promise you guys will not go without Christmas. We will figure something out. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, well today is since it's past midnight; but anyways. You will have Christmas." He said, smiling at her.

Aimee sighed shaking her head, "So all the money I spent is gone for nothing. Great." She said sadly and started walking to the stairs, "I'm going to go back to bed. Thanks for the talk and Ice cream. See ya in the morning." She said softly and started up. Walking back in the room, her beautiful little sister was still asleep, so she climbed back into the bed and put her arm around the little girl's body and a smile pulled on the blonde's lips when her little sister turned over and cuddled closer to her; Penny's little face buried into Aimee's neck. Maybe this would all work out. Maybe they would have a Christmas, but Aimee doubted it; for the kids' sake she hoped the kids would get a nice Christmas; with this being the first without their parents, it would be a hard one. Every day was hard, and it was not getting better, just harder. Aimee wondered if they would ever have a good life, or if sadly was their fate; all Aimee knew was she had to stand through all of this and be the one to hold them together, if she could hold herself together that is.

**WOW! I am so happy that I have some people that like my story! It makes me feel great! On with some great news: I have a Beta reader and I can not wait to put her to work! Thanks to one of my good friends Ev who offered to be Beta, and make this story the best it can be! Love ya Ev! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

_You're sick of feeling numb_  
_You're not the only one_  
_I'll take you by the hand_  
_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_  
_When happiness doesn't work_  
_Trust me and take my hand_  
_When the lights go out you will understand_

_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, I can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

I was sound asleep. So soundly that I had not notice my little sister that slipped out of the bed, and was off somewhere. Quickly I found out that my little sister was up, and better yet; feeling better; from her leaping on top of my back, which of course woke me up. I did not move just yet, just stayed; till my little sister started bounding on my back. A smirk creeped onto my lips and I turned over knocking my little sister off my back and right onto the bed. I sat up quickly and started to tickle my little sister. To my delight my little sister was filled with playful giggles. Her playfulness gave me a comforting feeling I hadn't had in some time. Her quiet laughter reminded me of the time my father took us to the Butterfly Sanctuary; so soft and delicate.

After I let the little girl up, I watched her as I leaned back, supporting myself with my elbows, I watched her collect herself, sitting up looking at me, "El has pancakes and eggs made." She said getting off the bed and held her little hand out for me to take. I smiled and got off the bed taking her hand, "Let me put your hair up sweetie," I said getting her up on the chair that was in the room and went to the bag, where I had a brush and some hair ties. I went back to my little one and started brushing her hair, when I heard a small knock. Looking over a little worried, I gave a meek: "Come in," and in walked Lucas.

"They want you guys down there. Breakfast is done." He said looking at Penny and me.

I nodded brushing Penny's hair back and put it up in the hair tie, "Let's go then. Don't wanna angry them at all right?" I said looking at them, "Listen guys; we need to be careful. We need to obey and not cause any trouble. I'm not letting us go back to a foster home; we'll have to run, so we need to work on a plan and keep quiet about this." I said looking at them, I knew it was best if we were on our own and not getting hurt again. I gave them one more smile and we headed down to the dining room.

The table was set up, with a plate full of Pancakes and a bowl filled with scrammed eggs, fruit, and a small pitcher had warm maple syrup. It looked mouthwatering. I looked up and seen Elizabeth smiling at us, looking so sweet and mother like. God I hate that fact that she does look like our mother. It hurts a little even, but at the same time comforting. Looking over Neal and Peter were already eating and talking away. El asked us to sit, so we all did and she dished us out some food. As a plate was set in front of me I looked at the plate, and wow. It looked delicious; I did not get anything close to this in that evil house.

After I finished Penny, or Sassy as Lucas and I call her, started jumping up and down, yelling something about it snowing outside, and how she wanted to go out, and play. I was a little skeptic about letting her go out, because she was just sick. Was she even alright already? She most have seen the look on my face because she put on that pout on her face, that I had a hard time saying "No" to, and next thing I hear was: "Please MeMe. I feels a lot better and want to play." She batted her long eye lashes at me. Damn that girl and those looks she gives me! It makes me break each and every time, "ok take some meds and get dressed all warm, and we can go out and play," I said looking at her then looked at Peter. He had decided not to push rules on us last night and said he would talk to us about it today, so I didn't know if this might be against the rules or not.

Peter smiled and nodded at us, "You can go play, but let's talk rules really quick, and you can go have fun ok?" He said to us, which we nodded. Sassy came and climbed into my lap, watching Peter, who cleared his throat and stood up putting his hands on the back of the chair he had been sitting at, "Ok rules are simple: no phone calls, no emails, no texting, no online chatting, no leaving the house, or having anyone over. I know it not going to be fun for you kids, but it is the only way to keep you safe, until we find both of your foster parents. Do any of you have a cell phone?" Peter asked looking from each of us. We didn't have a cell phone, so we all shook her heads.

I sighed a little at all the rules. This was simple to this man? We can't do anything at all! God this was going to suck! I just hope they can get those evil people, because I was going to need money to get away from the foster care again, and get a place for us kids to go and be safe, therefore I need to get out of here. We deserved this damn it! We deserved happiness, love, and a caring home. I was going to give us the life we deserved if it killed me.

After we all got dressed warmly; we made our way out to the backyard, which was the only place we could go. After about an hour, of making a snowman, snow angels and having a snowball fight, we headed back inside. Neal looked over at us and smiled, "Have fun? " He asked pouring three cups of hot chocolate for us.

Penny was the first to open up and start chatting about all the things we did. Neal is really a great man, because he acted as if he was interested in what she was saying.

I looked around seeing that Peter and Elizabeth was not here. Neal followed my eyes and smiled, "They had to get a few things for tomorrow night's dinner." Neal said and sipped on some of his coffee that smelled so good right now. I would love some, but the Hot Chocolate was wonderful too.

After we finished our drinks I sent the kids up, to get out of those clothes and take a hot shower. Thinking of it now, I should have done that before we sat down for the drinks, but my mind does not always work as a mother. I got up and started to clear the table of the used dirty mugs and took them to the sink to clean them. Neal joined me, and I am not sure why, but he looked really good today. Ok I have a crush on this guy, but who won't? He was wearing this dark blue tight turtleneck that showed off his chest, which looks yummy. I looked away not wanting to be creepy and be staring. Neal must have noticed, because he gave me that stupid smile of his, then a winked. God why does he have to do that? I try to shake the feeling and washed the cups as he rinsed them, "So what are some of the Christmas Eve traditions your family had?" Neal asked looking at me with that smile still spread on his face.

I looked at Neal and smiled, "We would make cookies for Santa, get take-out Chinese, and watch movies." I said smiling at him. I began to wonder what he did as a kid. Should I ask? Would he answer me? I can't hold it; I have to ask, "What did you do on Christmas Eve as a kid?" I ask sitting at the Breakfast bar and placed my elbow on the bar and my chin in my hand.

Neal strode over to where I sat and took the seat next to me, "I watched 'A Christmas Carol' alone in my room, drinking wine." He said looking right at me. I looked at him, and was not sure what he meant by that. Did he have a sucky childhood like my last four months?

Neal smiled at me and shrugged, "I was told my father died when I was two, and that he was a good cop. He died in the line of fire, saving people. My mom was out of it while I was growing up, but the woman who was my father partner was like a mother to me, always there, but she had a family too, and would go away to them for Christmas, and yeah, I was left alone, while my mother drank. After I was about ten or eleven, I started stealing a bottle of wine. I was young, so never drank much, but it did help me develop a great taste for wine." He spoke with a bit of sadness in his voice, but at the end it almost sounded like he spoke with pride. It was so cute to listen to his voice change from sadness to pride and I had to laugh.

"You stole wine from your mother? I stole my dad's Marine folding knife when I was like nine. It was not fun, because I got caught." I said blushing a little at the memory.  
Neal seen my blush and just had to ask why I was blushing. I shook my head and looked at him, "My dad found out because I was outside throwing the knife around and trying to grab it, while it was opened. I know stupid, but it was fun, and Lucas, who was outside watching was busting out laughing, right along with me. Dad came outside and he flipped. He grabbed the knife and told me to go to my room, and that he would deal with me later. I knew I was in trouble. He really roasted my butt" I say thinking back to that night and had to laugh. It was a bad night for me. I shook my head of that painful memory, Whew that really stung.

Neal's face was priceless, looking at me; he had this horrified look on his face, "Your father spanked you?" He asked almost saying terrified.

I started laughing at him, "Yes Neal my dad spanked all of us kids. Me the most, but I am the oldest. Spanking is not beating. He did it because he loved us, and wanted us to learn we did wrong. He really only gave us a real spanking if what we did was dangerous. Not like just because we smarted off. That got us a swat, but not over the knee spanking. Have you never been spanked Neal?" I asked knowing the answer had to be no. Well… Maybe never spanked was a punishment.

Neal looked at me and shook his head, "Of course not! I never was really punished." He said blinking his eyes.

I simply rolled my eyes, "Somehow that just don't surprise me. I guess that is the reason for the anklet." I said pointing at his left ankle.

Neal nodded looking at him. "Yes, I was a Conman, Forger, Art Theft and a few other things. I did a lot of bad things, and I wish I never did them. I messed up and ruin my life with my girlfriend, but the only good thing that came out of all of this, was I met Peter and Elizabeth and they are my first family. I love them so much. I'm like the Wayward Son." He said smiling brightly, and I almost broke out and started singing that wonderful song "Wayward Son" by Kansas.

"So Peter is just always around the troublesome huh?" I asked smiling. Ok I went to Peter, but he was still there and willing to help me, so in a way he was there for me as well. I looked at Neal and he nodded a little.

"Ok so enough with this talk. I have a question. I know that sometimes we can't always get you all your belongings back out of a house, so what are some of the most important things you would want back?" he asked me getting up to get himself some coffee.

I looked and shook my head, "Well I grabbed everything that matter. We really did not get to keep a lot after moving into the foster care, and we lost stuff when moving into Steven's and then he broke a lot of my things. Sadly my iPod, I loved that thing. It was a Marine iPod and I had like a ton of music on it. Like every Skid Row song, Motley Crue, Nickelback, Guns n Roses, Three Days Grace, Taylor Swift, Carrie Underwood, I lot of Luke Bryan, Eric Church, and Brantley Gilbert; countless hip hop songs. I am I huge music fan." I said smiling, it was something both parents shared with me, was the love of great music, and I took to it.

Neal had this smile on his face that I had never seen. It was hard to describe what the smile was like, almost like he was proud. I did not understand it, but oh well I guess.

After the kids finished with their shower, and getting dressed, we all started making cookies. Neal was good in the kitchen, was there anything this man can't do? He even got Lucas talking, and Lucas was not one to get talking easily. He had not spoken much since our parents died and I understood that completely; I know how hard it is for us and why he did not want to speak much, neither did I, but I know mom and dad would not want us to just stop living too, so I talked, though it was harder since everything that had happened, but Neal was easily to talk with. He was sweet and had such kind eyes, and a loving voice.

"I will be right back. I'm going to call Peter." Neal said giving us a smile while I was sitting with Lucas and Penny. Little Sassy was writing a letter to Santa. With those eyes Penny had talked Lucas and I into drawing a picture for Santa. It was cute, but Lucas and I both knew about Santa, but we could not ruin it for her; she was innocent and just so sweet about it.

When Neal walked back in and smiled at us, "Peter and El should be home soon, and we can eat some lunch, and then put icing on the cookies." He said smiling as he grabbed a piece of paper and grabbed some coloring pen and started drawing. After we had all finished drawing Peter and Elizabeth walked in with a few bags. After they put away the food and got the gifts that were wrapped under the tree, El started to make lunch and told us kids, we did not need to help, but I did anyways, because they were helping us out right?

After lunch and icing the Christmas cookies, Neal slipped out to get a few last minute things done, and it worried me a little to be alone with EL and Peter. Elizabeth did not scare me, but Peter did to a point. He seemed more of a hard ass than Neal is, and that is what worries me. I had no idea how this man is, but he had been nice when we spoke at the hospital. Who knew what this man was really like; I guess we have to just take the chance and see what happens.

Elizabeth told me to follow her upstairs because she had got me some things I would need. I had no idea what she had, but why not go check it out right? When we got to the room Penny in I were staying she started pulling a pair of pajamas. They were rather cute, light blue long fuzzy pants with snowflakes on them, and a light blue tank top with a big snowflake. I had to smile. It was so cute; next she pulled out some bobby pins, and a little make up. Elizabeth sat me down and helped me put a little make up to cover the black eye. I was glad she was being so nice about it, and she even made me feel good about myself. I never thought of myself as even pretty, but right now, at least I feel cute. After she finished she helped me dress my burns, sometimes I wondered why I always got myself into trouble. Maybe I liked the pain?

I walked back down with El and seen the kids playing with Peter, and Satchmo. It was sweet, but I was keeping my eyes on Peter, but it was good that the kids were busy, because I could work my plan out in my mind.

After Neal got home, he walked in with some Chinese take-out boxes. I had to smile at that, he was trying to make this mess for us kids nice and enjoyable. It was so sweet, and loving, but that is how Neal is. Neal looked at me and gave me a wink; I truly think my heart skipped a beat. God am I really crushing on this man? Or is it just that fact that a man is being nice again. I have no idea, but it does not matter, because it feels good; makes me feel good. But now that all can't be on my mind, because I just have to think of how I can get those gifts back, even if it's a halfcocked idea, I need to try it.

First we ate dinner, which was delectable, Neal then put in a DVD and got us all to sit and watch it. Not much to my surprise it was 'A Christmas Carol', this was really nice and comfortable, but not as nice as what happened next after the movie; a man walked in, and Penny looked at him and squealed. She was thrilled to see Santa standing right there with a big belly, full white bread and red suit. Walking over to a chair the man took a seat and I watched carefully, as Penny ran over to Santa and cuddled into his lap. "Hi Santa!" She said smiling brightly.

Santa smiled at her and put his hand on her back holding her, so she did not fall, "Hello Penny. Tell me have you been a good girl this year?" He asked as my little sister nodded her head so hard that her ponytail hit her little forehead. "Ok that is wonderful! What would you like for Christmas?" He asked.

I raised a brow when my sister tapped her chin and smiled, "I want a baby doll! But not just any baby doll, she is a 'Little Mommy Bedtime baby doll'." She said, but then she leaned up and crocked her finger at Santa, so she could whisper in his ear. I had no idea what she was saying, but I want to really bad.

After just a couple more hours, I took the kids to bed and watched my sister pray, and I told her a story, '_Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer' which daddy always told us. I checked on Lucas and told him what I had planned and told him not to let anyone know he knew. If I get caugh__t I don't want him in trouble as well__, there was no point in that right?_

When I knew everyone had went to bed I waited just a little longer, just in insure they were sleeping and I went downstairs, I was glad that I got to see the code Peter put in the security key pad. I pressed in the numbers and once it beeped I opened the door and hurried out, but made sure I closed the door slowly, and quietly. I have to make sure that I do this fast, or I someone might find out.

Once I got to my old house I slipped under the yellow tape and right into the door. I felt a chill run down my spine, a weird heat built in my body, but goose bumps covered my skin as if I was cold. I closed my eyes for a minute and tried to shake the memories, but I couldn't, so I just opened my eyes once again and hurried up to my old room. Strangely my room door is opened, I know I closed this door, so unless the cops went through my room, someone must be in there. I slowly made my way to my room, though I felt my stomach drop, and the butterflies broke out of their cage and were flying around like crazy at the moment. I stepped in and looked seeing a figure in my closet; I swallowed and was not sure what to do. I was frozen, but the figure wasn't. He turned around, and looked right at me. Should I run? Scream? Get ready to fight? The figure walked over and I really could not move, it was scary, there was someone coming at me, and I could not move, or speak; I'm mute, what the hell is going on! I flinched as the man lifted his hand and I quickly closed my eyes not wanting to take a hit, but he did not hit me. He turned on the light, "Aimee what in the hell are you doing here? You need to go home right now!" Neal said in a slightly angered tone. Ok so it's Neal, nothing to worry about right? But he does sound pissed, but hey! Right behind him is my gifts I got the kids! He was helping me, how sweet.

I looked at Neal and nodded, but before I turned to walk back down, I opened my mouth, "Thank you Neal. It means a lot." I say, and then I turn, but I ran right into a man. Shit! God this one is not going to be so nice. I looked up and yep, there are those brown eyes and they looked beyond pissed! I think Neal and I are both in big trouble. Save me? Someone.. Anyone?

Peter looked down at me and then up at Neal, "I don't want to hear a word; both of you in the car right now." He said firmly as his brown eyes narrowed shooting daggers right at the both of us.

I cleared my throat and dashed down the stairs and right to his car. I did not need trouble and I know that is what this is. By the looks Peter could have beaten me right there and then Neal right after. God Peter was really mad, but I got it. Neal and I did something wrong and deserve to be punished; I just hope he does not do it in front of the children; they do not need to see Peter hurting neither of us. Maybe if I beg? I can't cry I know that, because I will be beaten worst for crying, it always happens.

In the manner of seconds Peter and Neal came walking out of the house, and shockingly they had my presents. Peter took them from Neal and opened the trunk, while Neal got into the car and turned to me, "We are both in trouble, but don't worry. Peter is not going to hurt you. Going to have a long firm lecture coming; be ready for that." He said turning back once Peter got into the car. This was going to be a long night. Once again I question if I just like the pain...


	9. Chapter 9

_Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loving vigil keeping  
All through the night_

Peter was sound asleep holding his wife close to him; it was peaceful, but that peace was disturbed when Peter's cell phone began to ring. Peter reached over with a lazy hand and answered with a sigh. Hearing Neal was out of his radius, Peter cursing under his breath, throwing the sheets off of himself and got up grabbing his pants and looked over at his wife who also woke up.

"Honey what's wrong?" El asked watching her husband grab his jacket and put it on. Peter told her that Neal was out of his two mile radius and that he had to go find him, and she got up giving him a soft tender kiss on the lips, and told him to just bring Neal back safe.

Peter nodded and headed out the door. He could not believe Neal went back to that house, what was he thinking? Peter walked into the house and had no idea what he was going to find. Seeing Aimee put Peter in a rage right then, with the mixture of anger and fear, "I don't want to hear a word; both of you in the car right now." Peter spoke and watched as Aimee ran down to the car, clearly scared of his tone of voice.

Neal sighed and looked at him, "Peter, don't be mad at her. She just wants to make sure the kids have a good Christmas. She is scared right now." Neal said picking up the gifts. There was no way he was leaving the gifts, and disappointing Aimee.

Peter rubbed his face, "Get in the car Neal, I am not in the damn mood for this! I know she is scared, but she is not going to get away with this. She is going to be punished. You know I will not hurt her." He said looking at him and started walking to the car, Peter glanced back to make sure Neal was following. Neal was in a lot of trouble as well, and Peter was going to give him an ear full about all this later. Once down at the car Peter took the presents from Neal and put them into the trunk, while Neal got into the car and spoke to Aimee calmly: "We are both in trouble, but don't worry. Peter is not going to hurt you. Going to have a long firm lecture coming; be ready for that." Neal than turned back looking out the window as Peter opened the driver's door and climbed inside, shaking his head Peter started the car and began the journey back home. It was bound to be a long night for them all.

Once at home, Neal got out first and sighed opening Aimee's door and gave her a soothing smiled, trying to calm the frightened green eyed girl. Neal knew himself that Peter would never hurt this girl, but her face told Neal that she was unsure, and that look worried Neal. He only hoped Peter got a hold on his temper, before he started talking with Aimee. Neal had seen Peter's temper when Keller kidnapped El, because Neal had that treasure. Peter really came unglued, but could the man be blamed? His wife had been kidnapped, he had every right to be pissed, but Neal still was praying that Peter's temper had went down a bit, because walking into the house with Aimee, Neal could see her body was quivering with fear.

Peter walked in after getting the gifts and locking the car up. He put the gifts under the tree and looked at Neal and Aimee, "Sit on the couch, both of you." He said watching as they obeyed quickly. Peter paced back and forth. Finally after a few minutes Peter stopped and looked at Aimee, sighing deeply, he walked over and sat down on the coffee table looking right at the girl, whose head was down as she played with her hands. Peter rubbed his face lightly and sighed, "Aimee I told you no leaving the house. There is a reason for that rule, it's to keep you safe, but if you go behind my back and disobey that rule, I can't protect you at all. Do you understand that?" Peter spoke firmly watching the girl's face. Peter really did not want her to be scared of him, but he had to get this through her head, but she was still looking at her hands, and Peter wondered if she was even listening to him.

Aimee sniffled shifting nervously, on the couch. Reaching her hand up she wiped her runny nose, and for a second time she sniffled, intertwining her hands, at that moment it dawned on her, 'he is looking for an answer' Aimee was trying to think of what he had said. She hadn't been listening, because she was just waiting for the slap across the face, or for him to pull her off the couch and kick her in the ribs. What could she say? She had not heard a word he said, 'Crap!' She had to say something before he grabbed a hand full of hair, and really hurt her, "Yes sir… No sir… Ummm." She said biting her lip hard. 'Damn damn damn!' her conscious screamed at her to just get the kids and run, to get out of this house! Her conscious was not shutting up right now.

Peter snarled slightly, ok so she was not listening, and that did not help Peter's temper at all. Rubbing his face and looked at her, "Are you not listening to me at all?" He asked sighing furiously.

Aimee tucked her chin into her chest tighter hearing Peter. Ok so she had to tell me, that she had not heard him before? Perfect, just perfect! What was she going to say? Could she say anything and not get hurt by him?

Neal looked at Peter and gave him a slightly angry look, "Stop scaring her!" Neal mouthed to Peter.

Neal most have got through to Peter too, because he reached out and touched Aimee's check, tracing his finger under her chin and forced her to look at him, "Not going to hurt you Aimee. Never going to, never would. I'm going to say it once more, just listen to me ok? I told you no leaving the house. There is a reason for that rule, it's to keep you safe, but if you go behind my back and disobey that rule, I can't protect you at all. Do you understand that?" Peter asked caressing Aimee's cheek bone gently as he spoke in a calm soothing voice.

Aimee watched Peter, trying to keep her tears at bay, "Yes sir, I understand. But I just wanted to get the gifts. This is our first Christmas without our parents, and in a strange house. I got those gifts with all the money I had left over, I just wanted them to have a little bit of a Christmas. This isn't fair for them." Aimee said, holding tight onto her tears, but one broke free and slipped down her soft bruised cheek bone.

Peter rubbed his face looking at Aimee, "I don't like what you did, but I get it. That does not mean that I am not disappointed in you, or that you will go unpunished. You're on dish washing duty, and table setting duty, as long as you are under protective custody. You can go to your room, and get some sleep." Peter said giving Aimee a small smile and wiped the tear that slipped down her cheek; he was trying to be a gentle as he could around her black eye. Peter watched as Aimee stood and started walking to her room, "Sleep good Aimee. Sweet dreams." He said watching her climb the stairs. After Peter was sure she was in the room, Peter looked back at Neal, "You are not getting off so easy Neal. Two weeks house arrested." He said getting up and walked to the kitchen.

Neal sighed getting up and followed Peter, "I was trying to help Peter. You know how I am with girls. She wanted those presents and I really care of her Peter. It's like the little sister I always wanted. I mean I can even talking with her. She gets me to talk about feelings, I never talk about. I was talking about Kate to her; you know I don't do that with people. She is pulling feelings that are deep down out of me, and getting me to talk. You would have done the same thing if you would have seen her face." Neal said watching as Peter got a glass of water and took a sip.

"Neal… I get that you felt bad for her, because I do too. You need to just learn, when to help, and when it's not right. Tonight, you should have talked with me, and we would have done this legally, but now I have to explain why that house was broken into." He said looking at Neal and shook his head, "Look let's just go to bed and talk later. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I am guessing Penny will want to see if Santa came, which he did, just a little after the kids went to bed." Peter said finishing his water and put the glass into the sink and started up stairs.

The next morning came too early for everyone in the house, besides Penny, who was bouncing off the walls, because she had went down and seen that Santa ate all the cookies, left on the plate for him, and he had left presents for everyone too. After everyone was up, and had either Hot Chocolate, or coffee, everybody was sat down and opening presents. Aimee was taken aback that Peter, El, and Neal had got them gifts. It was sweet and nothing she had imagined, they would do. Mostly getting clothes and little things they need, they also got fun things. Penny got the doll she wanted, a doll house, and a couple kid movies; Lucas got a Nintendo Ds, which came with a couple games; Aimee, she got something that truly brought happy tears to her eyes. When she opened her gift, it was a Marine skin iPod, with a ton of music already on it, but with that came ITunes cash. She really could not believe it, and she just stared at Neal knowing it was him, but she knew she could not thank him just yet, because the gift was from Santa.

El and Aimee started working on dinner not long after and Aimee had one earbud in her ear with her iPod going on low, and moving around the gracefully around the kitchen while singing to herself. It was something her mother did, and she picked up at a young age. El watched as the girl danced a little and sang with the song that was playing. She had to smile, because Aimee really had a lovely voice when she sang, and more so smoothly. As if she did not have a care in the word.

Successively finishing dinner, and Aimee setting the table, everyone sat down to eat the cuisine the two girls had worked so hard on. It was luscious, and at the end of the meal, Aimee got up right away and started clearing the table. Peter did not stop Neal from helping the girl, and even got up helping her, himself. He was happy to help, because Aimee worked on the dinner, without being asked, and that was not the punishment Peter had dealt the girl. Peter washed the dishes, while Aimee rinsed them, and Neal dried then put them away. It was really a nice sight; it looked like a happy family. If only Aimee, Penny and Lucas was Peter and El's kids. Life would be perfect, but they weren't, but these kids deserved great parents, if only they could trust people again, they might get the parents they need. If only…


	10. Chapter 10

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_  
_ I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_  
_ And oh, I scream for you_  
_ Come please I'm callin'_  
_ And all I need from you_  
_ Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_  
_ Show me what it's like_  
_ To be the last one standing_  
_ And teach me wrong from right_  
_ And I'll show you what I can be_  
_ Say it for me_  
_ Say it to me_  
_ And I'll leave this life behind me_  
_ Say it if it's worth savin' me_  
_ Hurry I'm callin'_

It had been about a week and the day before New Year's Eve. It was late and Peter and El were still up talking in their room, "Peter this isn't fair. We deserve those kids and they deserve a good family. They have been through too much." El spoke softly as she brushed her brown hair. She felt her heart ache, just thinking of those poor kids being put in a different home, having the chance of being hurt like they had been before. It was not fair for the kids at all. They life had been so short, and so much sadness filled their life so far.

Peter walked up to his wife after he tied his sleeping pants and wrapped his arms around her. He felt his heart shredding every time he thought about those unfortunate kids, so little, innocent, and yet already heartbroken. Peter looked down at his wife, when she turned around and wrapped her warm arms around his waist, "I am trying to do all I can hon. They said they have to spilt the kids up. No foster care has room for all three kids this time. Aimee is going to "Mercy Heart", and Lucas and Penny are being sent to," Hopeful _Angels". There is nothing I can do, since we started helping them, I have been trying to help them stay together, but nothing is working. All we can go, if hope for the best." He said not realizing that Aimee had got up to get a drink of water, and was passing by their door as they spoke._

_She had heard everything Peter had said, and had to cover her moth from gasping. They family was going to be broken again? Why was it always them? Why did they deserve to be hurt all the time like this? What had they done to _earn such an unfair life? Aimee sniffled lightly as she sneaked to her brother's room and hurried inside. It looked as if plans had changed and they were going to need get this worked out right now, and not wait, "Lucas wake up, we need to talk." She said shaking him awake. Once he woke up he rolled over and looked at her, "Go away. I'm sleeping." He said covering his face with the pillow.

Aimee sighed and grabbed the pillow and pulled it away from her brother, "We are being separated." She said looking at him. Lucas sat up looking at her. It was clear that he was worried about being distant from his big sister, from the one that protected him, all this time. A plan was in order, and they had to come up with it quick. After talking for several minutes, they came up with a plan. It was a simply plan, of just running when they got dropped off at the foster home, as soon as Peter left, because they remembered being allowed to go outside right away, and what better time to take off then right away? They would not be in the system fully, and no one would know them well enough just yet.

After telling her brother good night and to be ready for when this had to be done, Aimee went back to her room, and laid her wary head down beside her little sister, and drifted back to a restless sleep.

The next morning the kids were woke up, by Peter calling them to breakfast. It took them a few minutes, but the children walked down to the table and sat down. Lucas and Aimee were not hungry, most likely because of the fact of them knowing they were close to being pulled away from each either. Penny on the other hand, looked well rested, chipper, and talkative that morning. No one really minded at all, but when Penny started talking about the dream she had, Aimee dropped her fork and glared a little. "Penny Sergeant James is nothing but a jerk. He left us ok. I don't want to hear about him being in your dreams!" Aimee snapped at the little girl. Aimee did not snap often, but she just could not hold it right now. It's wasn't that Aimee was mad at Penny at all, because she knew that Penny could not change her dreams, so what was the point in yelling at the young child? There was no point, and no one at the table looked happy with Aimee. Ok Peter and El were glaring at the teenager, and she felt so bad right now, then what had it worst, Penny's lower lip was quivering and the water works turned on. Hearing her little sister start to cry, broke Aimee's heart, because she hated to see the tears, and to know that she caused them, really hurt her. Quickly getting up from the table Aimee ran to her room, and started to pace. El hurried to Penny to make her better, and Peter went up to talk with Aimee.

Peter was not happy with the way Aimee had spoken, but there was something that Aimee was hiding, something that was bugging her, and Peter wanted to help her and be there for her. After knocking and not getting an answer Peter just walked in seeing Aimee looking out the window. Peter looked at the girl, "Would you like to tell me what the hell happened down there? You should not have yelled at your sister like that, and don't tell me nothing, because I know something is bugging you. I can tell." He said looking at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

Aimee heard Peter and shook her head. Ok she did not want to talk and tell what was bugging her, but oh well. Aimee looked over a Peter with anger in her eyes, "I know about the foster care splitting us up, why in the fuck would you not tell me!" Aimee said yelling at the end. She did not mean to lose her cool, but she did, and there was no turning back now. She had held so much in her, and now it was just pouring out of her. Aimee could not believe that her vision was getting blurry from the water that was filling her eyes, She did not want to let the tears fall, but they were right at the edge , and a few slipped out.

Peter watched her, stunned at her choice of words. Normally Peter hated hearing a young girl speak like that, and believe their mouths should be washed, but he just could not bring himself to punish this girl, because she was right; he should have told her, 'how did she know about that though?' He asked himself, she had to of heard him and El talking. Signing Peter sat on the bed and looked at the girl, "Aimee I was planning on telling you right after breakfast. I should have told you as soon as I hear, but last night you, Neal, and the kids were having so much fun, that I could not bring myself to ruining that moment. I'm sorry ok? I am still trying to make sure that you don't get placed away from each other, but I am supposed to take you guys to the foster care today, since we got the Franks. I am not going to stop trying to get you all together, so just hang in there for me ok?" He said getting up and walked over to Aimee, gently touching her cheek, creasing his finger down her jaw bone. He did not want this girl being sad or hurt. She had that enough of that in her life.

Aimee looked down when Peter touched her, so did not want his hands on her at all. She did not want anyone right now. The butterflies had broken out of their cage once again and started fighting inside of her stomach, and making her feel like she was about to vomit, her nerves were shot and she could not take any more really.

Peter watched her as she looked down. He felt so sorry for her, but he did need to get the kids to the foster care soon, so he had to settle this right here and now, "Everything is fine Aimee, just go down and talk with your sister and tell her you did not mean it."

Aimee looked at Peter and glared, "I am not saying sorry, because I don't want to hear about that man. He promised to protect us, and he didn't. He promised to come and check on us, and never did; so no, I meant what I said. I feel bad for yelling at her, but not for what I said." She said looking at Peter then walked right past him, and down the stairs, to her sister, "I'm sorry for yelling at you Penny, but I don't want you talking about James ok?" She asked looking at her then kissed her head lightly, "Peter has to take us back to the foster care so we should pack and get out of here." She said looking at both her siblings, and watched Penny's eyes water up again, still sitting on El.

Penny could not believe they were being taken away again. She was happy with Peter and El and did not want to leave. Aimee could not see her little sister cry, so she turned and went back to the room that they were staying in, and started packing everything, while Lucas packed his things all up, before they walked down, Aimee talked with Lucas about their plan, and finished the last details in it, then walked down seeing Penny was still on El's lap and sleeping now, and Peter was sitting next to El. Aimee dropped their bags and looked at them. "We're ready. Can we go now?" She asked looking at Peter with her left hand on her hip. Aimee walked over and picked Penny up, when Peter just nodded softly and sighed a little watching Aimee, he got up himself, and helped his wife up, "I wish We would just get that call." He whispered in her ear as he took her hand, and then led her out to the car where the kids were already waiting to be let in. Peter walked over and opened the trunk and helped Lucas put their bags in. When everyone was in the car Peter started driving, but no one spoke. Once they pulled up to the foster care that the younger kids where going to be placed at, everyone got out, Aimee picked Penny up, and looked at Lucas. When Peter and El went to get their bags, Aimee gave Lucas a nodded, and they took off running. Peter looked over and cussed seeing that they had ran, shaking his head, he ran after the kids, and being a cop, he got up to them quickly and grabbed Lucas around to the waist, and got Aimee by her shirt, "Stop!" He said raising his voice, "What were you kids thinking?" He asked holding onto the kids and started walking them back to the car. Peter was not happy about this at all. It seemed Aimee was pushing her luck today, and Peter didn't like it, but he did understand it.

Aimee held Penny and looked at Peter, "We're not being spilt apart so let go!" She said and looked at Elizabeth who was on the phone, and had a shocked look on her face, "Peter get the kids back in the car! We got the ok to adopt them." She said as happy tears began pouring down their face.

This was a new beginning in all there life. Peter and El were parents for the first time, and now the kids once again had a family.

**Well that is the end of my story. I want to thank everyone for reviewing, and helping me out with my story! Love you all!**


End file.
